dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Landsmeet
Can't get option four... "Loghain lives, Anora and Alistair marry - To achieve this outcome, refuse to kill Loghain at every opportunity, then suggest that Alistair and Anora marry. You may have to have set this up in Arl Eamon's estate, prior to the Landsmeet, but perhaps not if Alistair has been hardened." I've hardened Alistair, any choices I go through, it ends up with me either choosing Anora or Alistair.Jackimole 04:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Southern Reaches :The representative of the Southern Reaches will always side with the Wardens. (needs confirmation) '' They don't always side with the Wardens. Their support depends on your words during the landsmeet - if you mention something along the lines of "The Blight is coming, see what it did to the South", they will throw their support behind you. --Tierrie 19:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Ooops maybe that was the Western Hills. --Tierrie 19:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Break up or Queen I have played as female human noble twice (once the two did it, once they loved each other but did not do it) and both times he dumped her. Being human noble does not guarantee you can become queen. --Revan's Exile 05:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've never had problems becoming queen if Alistair and I were romantically involved. What was your approval rating with him like? I can imagine that if you're not romantically involved and are instead involved with someone else, I can imagine that being queen would be difficult as you have to marry and have children with Alistair. --MiyuEmi 10:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::For me, the turning point was when the Warden declares her favourite between Alistair and Anora at Landsmeet. With a female human noble at 100 approval, saying 'Alistair' leads to the 'sorry, I need an heir' breakup, but the '(Persuade) Alistair, and I will rule by his side!' gets you engaged. -- 04:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Staying with Alistair? Expanded it a bit, working from memory, etc. etc. Fix it if it's inaccurate. On a side note, does anybody know what options you need to choose in order to stay as Alistair's lover despite him becoming King and not being of the human noble origin? I keep reading rumors about this, but I don't know if any of them are true. Do Anora and Alistair need to be married? Alistair was toughened up, I managed the persuasion check ("Being King isn't all bad" or whatever), but... in the end, all it said was that my character got Loghain's old titles and stayed on as a noble in Denerim, blablabla. - Ancestralmask 15:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :No Anora and Alistair do not need to marry. He can send her to the dungeons if he wants to.--MiyuEmi 09:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Anora I have always, without fail had her turn on me at the Landsmeet. Is it accurate that if you tell her you'll support her she'll support you. I always have her walking out after the decision and back stabbing you. I thought this was the way it was meant to go because she really sees Alistair as a threat to the throne. If I can do a little backstabbing of my own I'd love to see her support me and then I turn around and say I want Alistair to be king...muwhahhahahahah! --MiyuEmi 09:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's what I did, in any case: told her I'd support her, and then had Loghain killed so I didn't even have to worry about choosing Anora? At least, I don't actively remember saying "Alistair should be King, screw Anora!" - Ancestralmask 10:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) -bug- if you decide to sneak inside to save princess then you must not use area effect spell from long range on your first encounter or this triggers a bug where you cannot change the guard set items from then on Prince Consort I agreed to support Anora if she married me (I'm a male human noble), she agreed and then betrayed me at the Landsmeet. In our conversation I started talking about Loghain, and when she asked me about his fate I told her there's no chance he can avoid execution. Now obviously the question is why did she betray me? Was it because I told her Loghain will be executed? In other words, does she betray you at the Landsmeet if you say her father can't be allowed to live? 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Phew, I finally managed to both keep Alistair and marry Anora, becoming Prince/King Consort and leaving my buddy alive. Previously arranged the deal with Anora, she betrayed me, I fought it out, and then had Alistair kill Loghain in the end. When the question came I simply said I would marry the shrew. The question still remains, does she betray you if you say Loghain should die when you talk to her back in Arl Eamon's Estate? 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, you are absolutely right. She will always betray you if you tell her that her father must die. Whether or not she has agreed to accept a male human noble as her husband has no bearing on whether or not she'll betray you. 11:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The Alienage way to get a blood mage If the player follows the make another offer chain of dialog you can get the Tevinter mage will teach you blood magic. The cost is he uses the slaves to do it and you will get a -40 Wynne if she is in your party. Just FYI if anyone is inclined to add this to the article 21:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Mary Kirby explains the Landsmeet Mary Kirby posted a simplified explanation of how the Landsmeet works on the forums here. Anyone with a better grasp on the Wikia system than me want to integrate this into the article? -- 11:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :That's a pretty interesting read. So I'm guessing you start at 0 points and then your totals go up or down depending on which arguments you take and which nobles you can get to back you. For example, if you do nothing but rail on the fact that Loghain left the field at Ostagar, you'll lose around 4 or 5 points (I don't remember how many times you get to talk about it), which will be more than enough to offset any points you may gain from Anora, the Grand Cleric, plus nobles.Raphaeldisanto 18:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Alistair as king(hardened) Note that Alistair must be hardened for this to happen. If the Warden allows Alistair to kill Loghain, then Eamon will encourage him to step up as king. Alistair will accept and take the throne without the Warden having a say in the matter. If the Warden is the one who kills Loghain, Eamon will ask the PC to decide. Need someone to double check so we can get this up. --BeerMage 22:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Losing Landsmeet with Anora? Is it possible to lose Landsmeet if Anora supports you? I've tried not talking to nobles, not presenting any evidence on Landsmeet and using statements I can't support and I still win 4-2 (the 2 being guy who always vote for Loghain and Wulffe) 13:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Did anybody else think that the whole "duel" in the Landsmeet felt remarkably crass? I mean it seems that the only requirements to pull a successful coup is to reach the throne room and declare a duel... clearly its tacked on for people who cannot win the Landsmeet im just wondering if they have any excuses... CC It's a civil war; that's the excuse. There's no clear heir to throne, and the Landsmeet was called to decide what to do about it. The chain of evemts leading up to the duel couldn't happen if Cailan and Anora had a child. Alfaerin 18:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The whole game is a poorly written remake of Neverwinter nights 2. The landsmeet is exactly the same as the trial in NWN2, and it was already bad 5 years ago. Winning or losing the landsmeet doesn't make any difference. In fact, no player choice makes any real difference in the game. Is it possible to have Anora killed? I remember having a dialogue option saying something like "She needs to be dealt with." I didn't choose it, though. Can you do it, maybe if you harden Alistair enough? TheUnknown285 00:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, if you take that option, Alistair still puts her in the tower. I wanted to kill her too, miserable wench. Raphaeldisanto 02:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Point of No Return Thought it might be a good idea to mention in the article that completing the Landsmeet can prevent the completion of some quests. During a playthrough in which I was going for the Loghain ending, I rushed to the Landsmeet in the interest of minimizing the damage he does to himself while levelling up without me, then planned to go about earning all remaining experience as a means of 'correcting' him. But any side quest that has to do with someone or something in Redcliffe can't be completed, since the town is permanently changed. Specifically, there is a Dead Drop there (third task from "K" in the Interested Parties line), two Mage's Collective quests deal with the Knight Commander (and I think one requires that you do all Mage's Collective quests if you want to finish on their side), a few Blackstone quests require you to speak with a few townsfolk, and the Rigby questline from the Korcari Wilds can finish in Redcliffe. Sten's sword is also there. Redcliffe itself has a few things to do, including "A Missing Child" and the dramas at the bar, which can be ignored prior to the undead attack, but might be unavailable afterwards. The Chantry Board quest which reveals one of Loghain's troop movements allows you to ambush the unit. The site can't be visited after the Landsmeet and the quest is dumped. It also appears that Slim Couldry will no longer be available after the Landsmeet, if you haven't completed his pre-Landsmeet quests first. Clarification of Possible Outcomes I wanted to add something to the section at the end, perhaps cleaning it up, explaining how the process works for the PC/Alistair/Loghain/Anora tangle. Obviously, being bioware, there's a lot of if this, then thats that are dependant upon other things you've done, and choices you make, and the current layout is a little misleading for people who want a specific outcome for their characters - Also listing what cannot happen. This is the sort of thing I was thinking of (with the current information worked in to this format (which I haven't done here) The decision over whether or not Loghain lives or dies, and the decision over who gets the throne are not always separate. If The Warden does not choose to kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented in dialogue after Riordan has interrupted, Anora and Alistair will argue, and you will be forced to make both decisions with only one dialogue line. At this time, you can choose to support Anora for the throne and keep Loghain alive, or you can choose to support Alistair's claim and kill Loghain. You '''cannot '''at this point keep Loghain alive '''and '''put Alistair on the throne, unless you suggest that Alistair and Anora marry. '''Possible Outcomes for a Warden of Either Gender' #Loghain lives, Anora rules alone, Alistair is executed - To achieve this outcome, refuse to kill Loghain at every opportunity, support Anora's claim to the throne, and then fail (or simply refuse) to persude Anora to allow Alistair to live. #Loghain lives, Anora rules alone, Alistair is banished - To achieve this outcome, refuse to kill Loghain at every opportunity, support Anora's claim to the throne, but persuade her that she should show leniency to Alistair. #Loghain lives, Anora is Imprisoned, Alistair rules alone - This outcome is not possible #Loghain lives, Anora and Alistair marry - To achieve this outcome, refuse to kill Loghain at every opportunity, then suggest that Alistair and Anora marry. You may have to have set this up in Arl Eamon's estate, prior to the Landsmeet, but perhaps not if Alistair has been hardened. #Loghain dies, Anora rules alone, Alistair is executed - To achieve this outcome, kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented after Riordan's interruption, support Anora in the subsequent dialogue, and then fail (or simply refuse) to persuade Anora to allow Alistair to live #Loghain dies, Anora rules alone, Alistair is banished - To achieve this outcome, kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented after Riordan's interruption, support Anora in the subsequent dialogue, and then persuade Anora to allow Alistair to live #Loghain dies, Anora is Imprisoned, Alistair rules alone - To achieve this outcome, kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented after Riordan's interruption and then support Alistair's claim to the throne. #Loghain dies, Anora and Alistair marry - To achieve this outcome, kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented after Riordan's interruption, then persuade Anora and Alistair that they should marry. You may have to have set this up in Arl Eamon's estate, prior to the Landsmeet, but perhaps not if Alistair has been hardened. Possible Outcomes for a Male Warden #Loghain lives, Warden and Anora marry, Alistair is executed #Loghain lives, Warden and Anora marry, Alistair is banished #Loghain dies, Warden and Anora marry, Alistair is executed #Loghain dies, Warden and Anora marry, Alistair is banished Possible Outcomes for a Female Warden #Loghain lives, Anora rules alone, Alistair and Warden continue their prior romance - This outcome is not possible, as Alistair will leave your party if you allow Loghain to live. The only way to allow Loghain to live is to support Anora's claim to the throne, and that will result in Alistair's banishement or execution. You could, of course, potentially roleplay that Alistair and the Warden continue their romance offscreen, if you successfully persuade Anora to show leniency and not execute Alistair. #Loghain lives, Anora is imprisoned, Alistair and Warden rule - This outcome is not possible. #Loghain dies, Anora is imprisoned, Alistair and Warden rule - To achieve this outcome, kill Loghain at the first opportunity presented after Riordan's interruption, then support Alistair's claim to the throne with the "I will rule beside him" dialogue option. Warden must be a Female Human Noble for this to work. Notes It is not possible to execute Anora. Even if you give him the throne, Alistair's too nice a guy and will merely imprison her, no matter what you say. As can been seen from above, the key defining moment in the landsmeet is whether or not the Warden chooses to execute Loghain of his or her own volition. If the Warden executes Loghain without forcing the issue between Anora and Alistair, the second dialogue tree will be kicked off where you get to choose the ruler (or rulers) as a separate issue. If not, you will be forced to make the choice about the rulers 'and '''the choice about Loghain's life at the same time. ---- I haven't filled in any of the male Warden marrying Anora outcome prerequisites yet, because I haven't played through those. I assume that to marry Anora, you have to set it up at Arl Eamon's estate, then take those conversation options at the Landsmeet. However, I do not know if you can marry her if you've forced the issue, or if the three options presented to my female human noble ("Support Anora and let Logain live", "Support Alistair and kill Loghain" and "Alistair and Anora marry and Loghain lives") are the same three that you get as a Male Human Noble Warden. That's next on my list to do - I have a finished game with a MHN - I'll find a save back in Arl Eamon's estate and see how it plays out. What do people think about me modifying the 'Results' section at the bottom of the page to reflect this information? Raphaeldisanto 03:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I wrote all of that up in a (heopfully) understandable format, but it started to get pretty long. I've thrown it into an orphan page here for now, but I can merge it with the Landsmeet page if that's what the consensus is. Alternatively, we can just link to it. What do people think? Raphaeldisanto 04:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for writing all this up, Raphaeldisanto. I'm not sure what I think the best approach is but I am thinking about it and am aiming to get back to you soon - I just wanted to let you know that your hard work and question haven't gone unnoticed! 19:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) So if Loghain dies , Anora rules alone and you are a noble human Alistair will either die or leave you party due to banishment. is there anyway of keeping him in your party :Hey, no trouble - Happy to help. Maker knows I've used this site enough for information in the past. I'm a bit of a obsessive perfectionist (aren't we all), so when I came here looking for information on how to get the exact ending I wanted for my characters I realized that what was written didn't completely explain the spaghetti mess that passes for dialogue consequences in the actual game, so I thought I'd try and lay it out a bit more comprehensively. I hope people find it useful. Raphaeldisanto 21:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC Alistair is not banished if you're playing a male human noble, select anora as queen (with or without your character as her husband) and have loghain executed. He is only required to renounce all claims to the throne for himself and his heirs. He remains a Grey Warden and party member. 12:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tevinter Mage's offer It mentions in the article that if you do not take the mage's offer of killing the elves to increase your health then you will get -10 aproval from morrigan which is wrong since ive chosen not to while morrigan was in my party in 2 seperate playthoughs and neither of them gave me any disaproval so im editing it out of the article unless somebody can prove otherwise -- 21:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :All approval info has now been removed from this article - it's better located on the Unrest in the Alienage walkthrough. We only want brief summaries on this page, I think. 14:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Captured! - retrieving items This article was edited to add the following text: ''Note: If you choose to break out of jail, rather than wait to be rescued, make sure to pick up your lost items. They are in a chest at the door of the room where you are being held prisoner. If you put your disguises on first, and then retrieve your items, you will permanently lose any weapons and armor that you had equipped prior to the capture. Alternatively, if you accidently miss the chest altogether and leave the dungeon, all of the items in your inventory will be permanently lost. This contradicts information on the Captured! quest page, which claims that items will be returned on leaving Fort Drakon if the chest is missed. Can we have some corroboration of either claim? I've always picked up items from the chest so can't say either way. If it is the case that all items can be lost from the inventory then it's probably important enough to flag here, even though this is just a summary page. Otherwise, the best place for information about items is on the Captured! quest page. 14:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Autosave bug I allowed Alastair to fight, then decided I wanted to go another way. Loaded from autosave, and the mission loaded from when I walk into the Landsmeet. However, the cutscene did not start. I was able to speak with some of the assembled nobles, and complete some quests. The dialogue did not reflect the Landsmeet - it was as though the meeting never happened. I was able to trigger the Landsmeet cutscene by walking through the Metal doors (as though I was leaving). However, when I skipped the cutscene, I was left in the room with no way to trigger the vote, or the duel. I could speak to Loghain, but nothing I could do would trigger the advancement of the plot. I would recommend a manual save BEFORE you walk into the doors, after you fight/persuade. Outcome WARNING *SPOILER* My question should not be read by someone who has not completed beaten the game. Don’t want to ruin anything. Is there a way to have Alistair stay in your party after you decide to induct Loghain in to the Grey Wardens? The senerio that I am trying to work out is, to have Alistair and Anora marry and rule jointly. But I don’t want either Alistair or the Grey Warden to have to die in the final battle. I would much rather save that for Loghain. Ha. So is there a way for me to work this out or no. Thanks